fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WHYNAUT/Mia (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|Mia= |-|Lazengann= |-|???%= Summary Mia is one of the characters of Everybody Wants to Rule the World 3. When she was summoned together with a group of people by Omni she at first thought it was a test created by the organisation that created her. When the group encountered a kid, that had seemingly blown up a large part of New York with malicious intend, most of the group attacked the kid. Mia realized that the kid was possessed and exorcised the ghost that was possessing him. After that she left the group together with the self aware sword, Waldo. Waldo helped tried to help out Mia, who saw herself as nothing more than a tool of the organisation, by making her do stuff like saving other people so she would learn to value herself. Mia isn't very expressive and often barely displays emotion, but this too changed as time went by. Mia and Waldo went on to explore the world and had encounters with others from the group that was summoned by Omni and with different kinds of enemies every now and then. Appearance She has brown hair at shoulder length and large brown eyes. She has a soft, fair skin and is of an average height. At first Mia wore a military-esque bodysuit and a mask, but not long after being transported to another world by Omni she put on a dress. A bit later after Waldo offered her a DC coat she realized her dress would get in the way. She got herself a light pink skirt, a white, summer hoodie and a pair of sandals. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Mia, M.I.A. Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Artificial human, Esper, Spirit, Makuta, Spiral Being Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 121 lbs Height: 5'4 Likes: Waldo, Food and drinks, Flex Tape, Pranks Dislikes: Lots of noise, Crazy people, Large crowds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Watching TV, Pranks, Going out Values: Waldo, Hygiene, Health Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Waldo Previous Affiliation: An unknown organization Combat Stats Tier: 8-A '''| '''7-B | High 6-A, Higher with Lazengann and ???% Powers and Abilities: |-|First Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Consists of "MIA", her suppressed personality, and Mia, her emotional personality), Telekinesis, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Psychic Energy Manipulation (Can project and transfer it to other people), Aura, Forcefield Creation (Has a passive field of psychic energy which protects her), Levitation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Can immobilize people through telekinesis), Extrasensory Perception (Can see ghosts, spirits, and the auras of other espers and sense their strength), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and exorcise spirits normally non-corporeal), Empowerment/Rage Power (Her psychic abilities derive extra strength from her emotions), Power Bestowal (Can give her powers to other people abeit temporarily), Astral Projection (Can separate her spiritual self from her physical self. Can be used to enter other people's bodies and fight spirits possessing them), Power Mimicry (Developed Plant Manipulation after seeing a spirit do it once, and learned Astral Projection after watching an esper doing it once), Plant Manipulation (Can control and accelerate the growth of plants, and also take control of them from other people with this ability), Can remove curses, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Resistance to Spiritual Possession (Dimple claimed all Espers naturally resist being possessed, and that he couldn't even go near stronger espers when weakened), Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by and could even negate Dimple's powers, which could cause a crowd of people to go into fits of laughter. Unaffected by God Dimple's powers as well, which could control the entity of Spice City and presumably continue to expand his influence. Reflected a mental illusion back at the user so hard it knocked them out. Gained back his memories with help from Dimple after Mogami removed them), Plot Manipulation (The story was not able to make her play along and she was not even aware of this), and Soul Manipulation (Can survive and regenerated from her spiritual self being reduced to shreds), Energy/Emotional Absorption (Can absorb the energy of things around him, even other espers, and feel their emotions as a result), Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Caused Katsuya to experience his memories and emotions), Attack Reflection (Sent Katsuya's attack back at him after absorbing it), Smoke Manipulation (Generated a massive cloud of smoke that blocked out Touichirou's view of him) and Dimensional Storage (Has a personal hammer space in which she can store her equipment) |-|Second Abilities= Same as before to a higher degree plus Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the planet), Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi and breaking down inorganic objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Heat and Laser Vision, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal (Mia can survive as just a her spiritual self), Longevity, Immortality (Type 6) |-|Third Abilities= Immortality (Type 1), Indomitable Will, Empowerment|Will Empowerment, Evolution Energy Manipulation, Hacking, Technopathy, Can sense Spiral Energy, Body Control, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Creation, Summoning, Reality Warping (Body Creation, Mecha Creation), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Skilled Gunmen Pilot, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, with Lazengann Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Drill Protrusion, Drill Proficiency, Large Size (Type 1), Energy Projection and Absorption, Drill Missile, Explosives, Martial Arts, Will Empowerment, Invulnerability, Shockwave Generation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Spaceflight, Size Enhancement, Regeneration (Low), Piloting, with ???% Naturally Bloodlusted, Technological Manipulation (Can disable technology in a massive radius around herself), Air Manipulation (Caused massive tornadoes and gusts of wind), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes), Resistance to Sleep Inducement (As she's already unconscious while in this form) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (As powerful as Shigeo Kageyama who lifted and compressed a large number of buildings on Suzuki, before throwing the ball at high speeds towards the ground. One-shot a fully-powered Dimple and gave Reigen enough power to fodderize the strongest members of Claw's Seventh Division. Caused a massive cloud of black smoke to form. Broke Suzuki's arm when he gave up on trying to save him) | City level+ '''(Noticeably superior to Toa Nuva, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust) | '''Multi-Continental level, Higher with Lazengann and ???% (Is as powerful as Lordgenome) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (As fast as Shigeo Kageyama who blitzed two espers from 20 km away and reacted to Suzuki who was able to move faster than lightning), likely Sub-Relativistic '''| Same as before | Same as before, '''Higher with Lazengann and ???%, Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Class M (Shigeo Kageyama lifted and threw multiple large buildings in her fight with Suzuki. Lifted the upper half of a large tower he was on) | Class G, class 100 physically, possibly at least Class M (Is superior to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand) | Same as before physically, Class T with Telekinesis and Lazengann Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | City Class+ | Multi-Continent Class, Higher with Lazengann and ???% Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (As durable as Shigeo Kageyama who had his own ball of compressed buildings land on him. Exchanged blows with Tsuchiya, and even redirected the energy of his self-destruction into growing a massive stalk of broccoli.) | City level+ (Difficult to kill due to being able to survive as only a spirit) | Multi-Continental level, Higher with Lazengann and ???% Stamina: 'Above average Physically (Walked many kilometers on a day without getting very tired), Superhuman with powers (Can go through multiple consecutive fights in which she uses 100% of her power repeatedly), much higher in her astral form (Should be the same as Shigeo Kageyama who took no effort in defeating all the spirits in Mogami's mental world and came back from being ripped into shreds at full power) | Extremely high. (Should eb able to fight for an entire month if needed) | Same as before, can provide her mecha limitless amount of power depending on her will to win 'Range: '''Over a kilometer with psychic powers (Pulled buildings from over a kilometer beneath him), tens of kilometers with senses (Extended the range of his extrasensory perception to 20 kilometers) | Over a kilometer to Hundreds of Kilometers to Planetary (Krika can teleport and communicate telepathicly across the planet) with her abilities | Continental to Planetary '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable with her first abilities. After they received their second abilities, Waldo gave Mia a DC coat. The DC coat generates a protective barrier around her. *'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon that Mia received with her second abilities. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster allows Mia to take control of any mechanical object she fires at, even the mechanical parts of biomechanical beings. *'Lazengann:' A mecha that is powered by spiral energy. Mia gained the ability to summon it whenever she wants after getting her third set of abilities. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius; highly knowledgeable in using her esper powers and has highly advanced knowledge on many fields of studies. Made by the orginisation to be more intelligent than a supercomputer. Somewhat charismatic, going as far as to gaint the attention and clear up the misunderstanding of a group of irritated and angry group of people with superpowers. Can figure out the true intentions of master shemers with ease. Can easily adapt to all kinds of different situations. Weaknesses: None notable | She's vulnerable to elemental light | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Esper Abilities: Mia has a tremendous potential for psychic power, even among other epsers. She can tap into her full potential if she feels strong emotions like anger, sadness, hostility, gratitude, rejection, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, resignation, and 'killing instinct'. * Energy Transfer: Mia's specialization as an esper. Like Touichirou, her control over psychic energy is so absolute that she can manipulate the energy that is controlled by other espers. This includes granting others energy to recover them, granting non-espers her full range of abilities, absorbing the attacks of other espers and even directly absorbing their energy, as well as reflecting and sometimes replicating their techniques. * Out of Body Experience: Mia can separate her spiritual self from her physical vessel, essentially becoming a powerful spirit or ghost. This grants her the typical range of abilities a spirit or ghost has, such as invading the minds of other beings and regenerating from immense damage to her physical self. She can use it to phase through solid materials and gather information on others. * Plant Control: Another signature ability of Mia's. She can command and control plant life, even from other espers, and cause them to rapidly grow, restrain enemies, or form large fists she can attack with. With her full potential she can even replicate feats from Shigeo Kageyama at a full 100%, Shigeo even caused a pack of Broccoli seeds to grow into a massive towering tree that absorbed the energy Touichirou would have released from his self-destruction. Makuta: Mia is one of the Makuta, powerful beings who posses many different abilities. Although she still has a need for a vessel, she can now exist as just a spirit. *'Antidermis:' Mia's true form is Antidermis, existing as a spirit within her vessel. Without a container to keep her essence together, Mia will dissipate and die after around two weeks. *'Kraata Creation:' Mia can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Krika has control over the element of Shadow, allowing her to control and manipulate darkness. She can cast areas in deep shadows, and her Shadows are particularly strong against light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from her chest, which he can also channel through tools, Mia can pull others into her body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to herself, Mia must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Mia is no different. She can easily read and manipulate the minds of others, and is capable of subtly guiding her opponents without them even being aware. *'Virus Creation:' Mia can create energy-based viruses. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: *'Chain Lightning:' Mia can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Darkness:' Mia can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Heat Vision:' Mia can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from her eyes to ignite anything within her vision. *'Laser Vision:' Mia can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from her eyes. *'Magnetism:' Mia can use magnetism to manipulate metals from her surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Mia can invade the minds of others and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing her to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Mia can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Hunger:' Mia can drain the strength of an opponent and take it for herself by making physical contact. *'Power Scream:' Mia can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen her opponents. *'Sonics:' Mia can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Teleportation:' Mia can easily teleport great distances, to places she cannot see. She can also teleport others with her and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. Key: First Abilities | Second Abilities | Third Abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts